1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a device that facilitates and aids in self-dressing and, more particularly, to a self-help device that facilitates and aids in self-dressing lower as well as upper body with single and or multiple articles of clothing with minimal physical motion and coordination (e.g., exertion, bending, squeezing, gripping, twisting etc.).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional devices that may be used to assist incapacitated people or individuals with limited mobility to help themselves dress are well known and have been in use for a number of years. However, most such devices are complex, (e.g. require squeezing, griping, twisting, and a fairly complex coordination) tiring to use, and are limited in their ability to assist in only dressing the lower body or upper body and with a single article of clothing, such as a sock, per use of the device. If these are dropped on the floor, the user is most often unable to retrieve them.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current devices for facilitating self-dressing mentioned above, a need exists for a self-help device that would facilitate and aid in self-dressing the lower as well as the upper body with single and or multiple articles of clothing without assistance and with minimal physical motion and coordination (e.g., exertion, bending, squeezing, gripping, twisting, etc.).